1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage space with a FLASH memory and a FLASH memory control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FLASH memory is commonly used as a storage medium in today's data storage devices. A NAND Flash, for example, is primarily used in memory cards, Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash devices, solid-state drives (SSDs) and so on. By a multi-chip package technique, a NAND FLASH chip and a controller chip may be combined into one package, named eMMC (embedded MultiMediaCard).
Today, FLASH memory is widely used with considerably increased storage capacity while the semiconductor process is improved. For a FLASH memory with a huge storage capacity, the operation efficiency relies heavily on the FLASH memory control method.